New Experiences
by OrangeDuck
Summary: What would happen if the Cullens' went to Hogwarts? Would new friendships be made?
1. Prologue

**AN: My first FanFiction! Yayy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything... apart from the plot.**

6 new students walked in a straight line to the front of the Great Hall. They all walked gracefully apart from the brunette who tripped up multiple times on her new school robes. Older students chuckled until the boy walking in front of the brunette stopped to glare at the laughing students. He helped her up and continued waking to the front with the girl at his waist. They stood by the teacher's desk relatively calm. The other students took a closer look at them. One was burly and threatening-looking; the blonde holding his hand was insanely beautiful. The second girl looked like a pixie with short, cropped black hair; she was bouncing around until a male blonde stood behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder, immediately calming her. Lastly, a bronze-haired god stood with his arms wrapped around the timid, shy-looking brunette's waist.

The rest of the school started to talk about the new arrivals and wondered which House they were going to be put in.

The chatter silenced as soon as the Professor's hands clapped twice. He stood onto the podium, his twinkling eyes gazing over his students.

'This year, there are going to be 6 new students in the 6th year. I hope you accept them with welcoming hands. Now it's time to sort them into Houses.'

**AN: Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you liked/disliked about it and tell me how to make it better! Thanks!**


	2. Sorting

**AN: Thanks for reading this guys. And also thanks to Yasmin who is giving me ideas for this story all the time. Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything... apart from the plot.**

Bella POV

Emmett introduced himself and Rosalie first. He mentioned how hot Rosalie was which earned him a smack on the head by his wife.

'Oww Rose! What was that for? I just wanted to tell everyone that you're my girlfriend,' whined Emmett.

'That was for embarrassing me in front of the whole school,' Rose replied in a hushed tone.

Alice walked forward and introduced Jasper and herself, 'Hi I'm Alice Cullen and this is my boyfriend Jasper Hale.'

Lastly it was Edward and my turn. 'I am Edward Cullen and this is Bella Swan.'

Some girls batted their eyelashes at him and others swooned at his velvet, smooth voice. The anger bubbling in me affected Jasper making Edward bend down to my ear telling me that I was the only girl he wanted.

One girl actually shouted out 'Are you seeing anyone?'

The jealousy was too much. I couldn't help it. 'Yes and she's standing right next to him,' I lashed out with venom in my voice.

They all turned to glare at me. I backed into Edward's chest, scared by the looks the females' were giving me.

The Headmaster took over and told us to sit onto the stool and let the hat 'tell' us what House we were in. While Emmett made his way to the stool, I couldn't help but wonder how a hat could talk.

Some old lady with a pointy hat came to place the 'talking' hat on Emmett's head although it couldn't really fit. I choked back a giggle on the view in front of me. I could tell everyone around me had to do the same.

'Hmm, you're brave... and daring... very daring... you have a mischievous side to you... I think Slytherin… but I'm going with GRYFFINDOR!' The hat shouted out.

The table covered in gold and red stood to their feet and cheered. Emmett stood up proud, handed the hat back to the old woman and bounced his way to the table.

Rosalie was up next. She sat down gracefully and placed the hat on her blonde curls.

'Hmm… you can be cunning when you want to be… you're smart and very beautiful,' Rosalie's smile grew at this comment. 'I think you would be good in Ravenclaw but I'm going to go with GRYFFINDOR!'

The golden table again stood up clapping and cheering, I could hear Emmett's overly large hands create booming noises when he clapped.

Alice took the seat next. The hat was placed onto her head but because her head was small it fell down and covered her eyes. I barked out a laugh at this. The others joined me after looking at her.

She started to whisper to the hat. Only the other vampires and I could hear her.

'I know I'm going to go in Gryffindor, just say it and we'll all be done,' we heard her whisper.

'Hmm fine… GRYFFINDOR!'

The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers while Alice skipped to sit down next to Rosalie.

Edward was the next one to sit onto the stool. The hat immediately shouted out Gryffindor to everyone's surprise.

Again the Gryffindor table cheered although I could see that the other tables were wondering how everyone seemed to get into the same House. A boy with pale blonde hair, who was sitting on the green and silver table, looked furious. His gaze wondered onto mine and he gave me a wink. I'm sure my facial expression was absolute disgust.

Lastly, it was my turn to get sorted into a House. I took small, shy steps towards the stool. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Knowing I was going to trip over sometime, I stumbled over the long school robes but I managed to catch myself before I could fall and do damage.

I got to the hat unscathed but I knew something bad was going to happen. As soon as the hat touched my head it started to speak.

'Well, well, well what do we have here? You're very smart… quite cunning as well… you have a devious mind but you don't use it well… If I put you in the right House, I'm sure they can change your personality… So I'm putting you in…'

The Gryffindor table started to rise to their feet,

' … SLYTHERIN!' the hat finished.

Nobody spoke. The whole room was silent.

When a few minutes had passed, one student from Slytherin had begun to clap. Soon the whole table was standing, cheering at me. I snuck a peek at my family at the Gryffindor table. They looked confused apart from Edward. I knew this was going to be hard for the both of us but we were going to make it through. His facial expression was upset alongside anger. I was guessing some blonde hair Slytherin was thinking inappropriate thoughts about me.

I stood slowly and shuffled towards my new table. Classes without Edward were going to be hell especially when there are lust-filled males right next to you.

**AN: You weren't expecting that were you? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Meeting People

**AN PLEASE READ: This story is now a joint story between myself and Cherryblossom10101 so if you see this story on her profile and then scream bloody murder to me about her 'stealing' my story then you got it wrong. The first 2 chapters were mine and then this one is hers and then the next one will be mine and so on. **

**DISCLAIMER - None of it is mine. Unfortunately. **

**Bella POV**

_I stood slowly and shuffled towards my new table. Classes without Edward were going to be hell especially when there are lust-filled males right next to you._

I sat down in my seat and felt everyone's eyes burning down at me. I made no eye contact with anyone, aware of the colour creeping onto my face, as I turned on the oak benches to face the wrinkly old man who was waiting for everyone to quieten down. When he spoke, he had an air of honour and cleverness to him, and I sensed that he wasn't one to mess with. I fingered the brand new wand I had chosen yesterday; I couldn't wait to use it. The old wizard spoke, "Welcome back everyone, to another term at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like you all to greet the new members of our school with respect and kindness throughout the year." He nodded at each of us before continuing. "This year we have a line of events prepared for you. But looking at your hungry little faces, I'll tell you later." Once again, he gazed around the large, ancient room before continuing. "So, without further ado, let the feast, begin."

He clicked his fingers and silver plates filled with scrummy looking food appeared on the table in front of us. I couldn't help but gasp as overflowing goblets with summer berries and bronze plates with juicy chicken in them came out of nowhere. I shot a glance at Edward on the other table; I hoped nobody would notice that the Cullens couldn't eat. I thought I heard someone calling my name, so I snapped out of my trance and looked opposite me to see a handsome boy, though nothing in comparison to my Edward. He had blonde hair with a crooked smile and green eyes, but there was something about him, I don't know what it was, something that I didn't like. "Hello. You must be Isabella Swan. Pleased to meet you. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He held out a pale hand and I shook it politely.

"It's nice to meet you, but I like to be called Bella actually."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well then, Bella. How do you like Hogwarts so far?" Everyone seemed to be listening in to the conversation, and I felt intimidated.

"Umm, it's big." With that he roared out in laughter and banged his fist on the table whilst shaking his head. He pointed a thin finger at me.

"You, Bella Swan, are too funny!" Oh great. He was one of those types. The types that got on my nerves. I attempted to smile and picked at the bone of chicken that was on my plate. I was missing Edward already. I kept glancing back at his table, but he was too busy talking to a boy with round glasses and a scar.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing to the boy. Draco's face wrinkled in disgust.

"That, ugh, that is Harry Potter." _The _Harry Potter! I had heard so many stories about him.

"Really? Wow! Did you hear about the snake thing and all, what was it…umm…the basilkiss?" Draco looked at me as if I was a dumb ass.

"The Basilisk?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered in admiration. Draco didn't seem too happy about my looking at him, and he immediately changed the topic.

"He's a jerk anyway; I wouldn't hang out with the likes of him."

"I think I'll choose to hang out with who I want to thanks." I snapped back at him. He gave me a quizzical look then turned to the girl next to him who was obviously trying to get his attention. I picked at my food and barely ate a morsel. All I wanted to do was be with Edward, he was my life and I couldn't bare being in a different house to him. Did that mean I was dark? Because I had been put into Slytherin? I stared at my golden goblet and realised I was incredibly thirsty. I gazed inside and saw brown sloshy liquid moving around. I shrivelled up my nose and gulped it down, it was amazing! It tasted sweet yet sour, and it seemed to cling to my mouth as I asked "What is this?" A cold nasal voice spoke from behind me.

"It's frog's blood with a hint of snail slime. Always been a favourite." I immediately spat out the liquid from my mouth and most of it landed on the girl next to Draco. I turned around to see whose voice that was, but whoever it was, he had gone. I turned back to see the girl with her mouth wide open in shock. Draco was stifling back laughter and the two fat boys next to me were laughing.

"I am so sorry! Are you ok?" I reached over the table to try and clean up after her, but I ended up knocking _her _goblet on her too!

"You bitch!" She yelled as her sleek black hair flopped in all directions.

"Let me help you! I really am sorry!" I bit my lip, whilst blushing furiously. Now everyone on our table was laughing, including Draco.

"Draco! Why are you laughing! You're supposed to be helping me!" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry Pansy!" He tried to stop himself, but couldn't. I couldn't see what was so funny in the matter, so I just frowned, grabbed a napkin, but as I did so, it vanished in my hands. So did everything else on the table. I slumped back down in my seat helplessly.

"You're such a loser! Just because you're new, doesn't mean that you can claim all the attention to yourself! Bitch!" She yelled at me. Instantaneously, Edward was at my side and holding me to him.

"Watch your language, and tear her with respect." He replied sternly. Pansy was gob-smacked and looked tearful as she resumed her seat.

"Edward, you shouldn't be here. You'll get in trouble; I can handle this by myself."

He eyed Pansy furiously before leaving my side and going back to his table. Draco was the only one who was still laughing. Pansy stood up, (again). "I am done with you Draco! You're always mocking me and my ways."

"Pansy! I was only having a laugh, it was kinda funny!"

She snorted. "You think that's funny, well, try this!" She got out her wand and muttered something inaudible. All of a sudden, there was a flash and Draco was soaking wet.

"What the fuck was what for Pansy!"

"We're done!" She screamed and stormed out of the hall. I got one last look from Draco before he too, stormed out. All this time, the old man had been waiting for silence.

"I hope that little scenario hasn't put off our newcomers." He smiled warmly at me. "I almost forgot to introduce myself. I am Professor Dumbledore, and the headmaster at Hogwarts. Now, it is quite late, so I will discuss this year's events tomorrow morning at breakfast. Your prefects will take you to your dormitories. Goodnight and I will see you all in the morning." He ushered us to stand up and we did as we were told.

I watched Gryffindor walk out of the hall, Alice shot me a worried look and I nodded to say that I was fine. Although I wasn't. I was desperate to be with Edward and the rest of the Cullens and even though we would probably have the same lessons, I wanted at least one of them to be with me.

Our prefect led us out of the hall and we came to some stairs. All of a sudden, the stairs started moving, all of them in different directions! I gasped. The fatso who was sitting on the left of me at dinner laughed. "I know, it takes a lot of getting used to."

I leant against a wall as we waited for the stairs to rotate back to us and I jumped a foot in the air as a painting began talking to me. "Do you mind?" Said a blonde man with his hair in a ponytail. He sniffed the air. "I'm trying to sleep. You a new one then?"

I nodded in shock. He started to say something else, but I was already pondering over the livelihood of all the other paintings. I saw Gryffindor stop at a large painting of a fat lady who was singing unreachable notes. Their prefect stated a word and the painting opened up to reveal a common room filled with red and gold furniture. I almost wanted to run into Edward's arms and join him there, but my prefect urged me to hurry up and move on. We stepped onto the moving stairs and arrived at what I assumed was our painting. It was of a dark skinned man with dread-locks, and he had bright red eyes. Fatso poked me in the ribs. "This here is Laurent. He gets really annoying, we think he's bi. Always flirting with the boys, and the girls." I winced as I looked back up at the portrait.

He seemed to notice me looking. Our prefect, who was called Leah, said out loud, "Swinebutter." I assumed that this was our password to enter our common room.

"In you go." Laurent said in a gravely voice. As I was walking in, he bent down, in his portrait. I was afraid that if he came any closer, he would fall out of the painting itself. "You must be Bella Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled and I grimaced as I entered our common room. As soon as I walked in, I felt a drought come in with a cold breeze. I clutched my shoulders. Everything seemed green and grey, and I didn't like it one bit. All too soon, Draco bounded up to me. "Yo Bells." I flinched at the nickname. Only my friends called me Bells.

"Hi."

"So, we're gonna sit by the fire for a little while, you coming?" He asked me hopefully.

"Actually, I'm a bit tired; I think I'll go to bed."

He shrugged. "Ok, but we have an early start tomorrow. See you then." He waved goodbye. I walked up the stairs at the end of the common room. When I arrived at the top, there were two doors. I guessed that one was for the girl's and the other was for boy's but the problem was, I didn't know which was which. I turned to the left and cautiously opened the door. As I did, I saw about 10 boys shirtless on their beds. I almost screamed as I backed out of the room and prayed that they hadn't seen me. I went over to the other door and walked in. There were very young children in there, all girls of course, but they all looked about 11. "You the new 6th year?" A girl with jet black hair in two plaits asked me. I nodded. "The 6th years are on the third floor."

"Ok, thanks." I said as I walked back outside and up the next two flights of stairs. This time I entered the right room and there was no one else there apart from Pansy. I tiptoed to where my suitcase had already been unpacked. She looked up at me with bloodshot eyes.

"You." She stated coldly.

I tried to smile. "Yes?"

"You split me and Draco up on purpose didn't you?"

"No! Yuck! Sorry, about earlier, but I really wasn't trying to split you up."

"You so were! He is dead gorgeous, so you thought, how do I get my hands on him?"

I shivered in disgust. She was really bugging me. "If you must know, I already have a boyfriend."

She snorted and smirked. "You? Have a boyfriend?"

"Yes. And his name is Edward Cullen."

"You mean, that, that guy with the sexy hair?"

I smiled cheekily. "Yes. We are in a serious relationship."

"Whatever." She huffed as she slumped into her bed which was, thankfully, away from mine. I changed onto my pyjamas in the bathroom and leaped into bed. As I set my alarm for the next day, I noticed that I had 5 texts. One from each of the others. Emmet's read:

_Yo Bells, u k wid yr house peeps?_

_Cos if not, u tell em bout me n ill beat em up._

_xxx_

_Em._

Rosalie's read:

_Bella, is everything ok?_

_I was hoping that you would be with us, but obviously not._

_See you tomorrow and goodnight._

_Rose. X_

Jasper's read:

_Hey, is everything ok?_

_You seemed pretty tense throughout dinner._

_I'll see you tomorrow, sweet dreams._

_Jazz_

Alice's read:

_OMG! I cn't blieve dey put u in Slytherin!_

_No offense, bt did u see their hairstyles!_

_So drab!_

_Gryffindor is gr8t, they r relly cl pepl hr, u cn mt em all tomoz…._

_:(_

_Am missin u!!!_

_Ali XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

And finally Edward. He had written the longest text and I reread it over and over again.

_Bella my darling._

_Don't worry about being put into Slytherin._

_I'm sure everything will be fine._

_Remember, nothing can separate us now, you are my life._

_Gryffindor is nice, but not nice enough without you, I feel alone and miserable, though I try hard, I can't keep my mind off you._

_I hope everyone is treating you well and my mind is just aching to see you tomorrow._

_Goodnight and have peaceful dreams my love._

_I love you._

_Edward._

I don't know why, but I began to cry silent tears. I wanted with my whole heart to be with Edward, I hated Slytherin. I cried myself to sleep in the cold room.

The next thing I remember is someone shaking me awake. "Wake up. There's only 5 minutes till breakfast."

I opened my sleep filled eyes to see a girl with flowing brown hair in front of me. "Hi, I'm Angela. You're Bella aren't you?"

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW WITH ALL YOUR COMMENTS ON BOTH OUR STORIES PLEASE! THANKS FOR READING. I'LL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER SOMETIME THIS WEEK.**


	4. Waking Up

**AN: I'M BACK! Sorry for taking AGES! School got in the way along with other things and I know this chapter's short but the next one would be longer! **

**DISCLAIMER: None of it's mine... Only the plot**

**Bella POV**

_I opened my sleep filled eyes to see a girl with flowing brown hair in front of me. "Hi, I'm Angela. You're Bella aren't you?"_

"Yes I am. Are you in my year?" I asked politely but tiredly. I figured that if I was in Slytherin by myself, I needed to make friends, fast.

"Yeah I am. I'm hoping that we're in all the same classes this year. You seem nice," she responded shyly, "But we can only find out if we are in the same classes if you hurry and we get to breakfast on time!"

I nodded and jumped out of bed. The cold marble floor woke me up instantly.

"Doesn't this place have heaters or something? Is it always this cold?" I asked her as I headed towards the bathroom. She laughed.

"Yes we have a fire in the common room and our beds are magically kept warm but the rest of the dormitory is cold because we are in the dungeons." She replied as I brushed my teeth. I walked towards the showers and stopped. I turned around and asked Angela, "Is the water at least warm?"

She giggled and said "Yes! Now go and come back in 3 minutes. You don't want to be the last person entering the Great Hall. Trust me." Even though I had known her for under 5 minutes, I did trust her and I wondered if she would become one of my friends.

* * *

Several minutes later, Angela was leading me through staircases and secret passageways to the Great Hall. I knew that we were a bit late but I hoped that it didn't matter. Soon we ran towards the Great Hall and slowed down to catch our breaths. Angela took my hand and walked towards the doors, her other hand reaching for the doorknob. Suddenly the doors flew open. Angela's hand was stuck mid-way, confusion on her face. Then she understood and dropped my hand. I was the one confused now. I looked around her and saw the love of my life standing by the doors.

She looked at me and whispered that she'll see me at the table. I nodded without taking my eyes off Edward. Everyone else in the Hall, even the professors, watched. I walked up to him; my face had a smile etched on. He took my hands in his and played with my fingers. Bending his head down to my level, he whispered, "Do you know how worried I was when I didn't see you this morning?"

I looked up at him and said "I woke up late. Angela, the girl who I walked in with, helped me get ready." He nodded in understanding and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I could hear the female sighs coming from the Hall. I did what I could only do best, I blushed.

Edward gracefully walked towards the Slytherin table, tugging my hand making me follow him. I peeked up and saw the rest of the Cullens waving at me. If it was possible, I blushed harder.

**AN: I'm not sure if Yasmin's going to do the next chapter because I looked at her profile and this story seems to have disappeared... But anyway I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. **

**HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
